


Wait, I'm Your Date?

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Haircuts, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prom, minho owns a barber shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin always comes back to this one specific barber shop even though he can cut his own hair, and his barber, Kim Seungmin, couldn't take a hint.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	Wait, I'm Your Date?

Kim Seungmin was a lanky boy back then, and his arms were nearly the size of the larger-than-normal vacuum cleaner he used to clean the floor of Lee Minho's barber shop. 

The youngster struggled handling the wiggling vacuum hose which seemed to have a mind of its own. In his own opinion, a broom and dustpan will be easier to handle but the owner (who isn't even three years older than him) preached about 'efficiency'. 

Technically, Lee Minho inherited this shop from his grandfather, but can only legally own it once he turns 21. On weekends, his grandfather allowed him to work with two other companions all by themselves. Others call it a poor business tactic. Grandfather Lee calls it training. 

Seungmin would have tried his luck and argued with Lee Minho once more about cleaning equipment choices but the said owner, along with Seungmin's designated back-up (his older cousin) was busy tending to their last two clients for the day.

He could do nothing but count the minutes to closing time. Just as when he was already envisioning the walk to home the wind chime rattled violently, signalling the entrance of another customer. 

The three workers audibly sighed. 

Changbin, Seungmin's cousin, made sure his work in a costumer's hair is neatly finished before turning to the new costumer to greet them. The worker's lips stretched into a polite smile, before reciting their mandatory spiel every time a new costumer enters. 

The customer turns out to be a boy equally as thin and frail-looking as Seungmin, half of his head covered by a navy blue bucket hat. Even with only the lower half of his face exposed, Seungmin could see how flustered the other boy was. Occasionally, he pulls down the hat even further in a futile attempt to save face. The hat will be removed as soon as the barber shop's service starts. 

"Ah, must've been a failed haircut experiment," Seungmin thought. "Nothing that Minho-hyung can't fix."

He must've been staring a lot, because the costumer turned his head to him in a confused expression. It was Seungmin's turn to get flustered, quickly averting his eyes as if it never saw the other boy in the first place. 

He then turned his attention back into his original job: cleaning. He wasn't a barber yet, and this is just a part-time job he picked up due to his cousin's persuasion. The mental image of him picking up a straight razor and using it, much more on a stranger's head, will surely make his mother faint. Good thing Seungmin only practices on mannequins. 

Seungmin snickered and listened closely to the hum of the suction device, wondering what ice cream flavor he'll get on their way home. 

What he didn't foresee, however, is that he'll be standing with an electric clipper buzzing in his trembling right hand, behind a customer expecting him to cut their hair. 

\------

The wind chime rattled as loudly as it did the first time Hwang Hyunjin came to the barber shop. It isn't the only one that rattled though, as the boy jumped in his place and managed to hit the corner of a nearby shelf, rattling it and knocking over magazines in the process. 

Hyunjin, only a bit less flustered than he was when he first came in, crouched down to fix the mess he made. 

Changbin can only spare him a brief glance before shaking his head and coming back into blow-drying a client's hair, amused at how the younger is still startled by the sound even after being a loyal customer for two years. 

"Minho, what do you think of replacing the wind chime?", Changbin asked with a grin after his last client had exited the shop. 

Minho smirked from the cashier, leaning towards them a bit. "Maybe if lover boy here gave tips that aren't Seungmin-exclusive, we'll afford it."

Hyunjin, who was still scrambling to arrange the magazines, felt his ears redden. "I don't give tips to Seungmin exclusively!" 

"Sure, sure," Minho rolled his eyes. "But, do you let anyone here in our shop touch your hair besides him, hm?" 

The boy being questioned opened his mouth to reiterate, but the rebuttal died down in his throat as Seungmin arrived at the shop, eyes sparkling as usual. 

That, or Hyunjin just saw Seungmin in an 80s sparkly filter. 

"Hello, Hyunjin. You're a bit early today," Seungmin said when he spotted Hyunjin, frowning a little because the other boy usually come later in the afternoon, in contrast to today's 11 o'clock visit. 

"Yeah. Early bird catches the feather," Hyunjin said dumbly, only realizing his blunder when Changbin and Minho cackled from behind him. His eyes widened. "I mean, early bird catches the worm!"

Seungmin laughed, in a manner that makes his eyes disappear and his mouth hang open like a puppy, and oh boy, Hyunjin will make himself look like a fool more than usual if it means hearing Seungmin laugh everyday. 

"No problem, Hyunjin. I get what you mean Let's start now, shall we?", Seungmin asked, ruffling Hyunjin's hair after guiding him to one of the chairs.

Hyunjin leaned in to the touch and closed his eyes before uttering, "Yes."

\------

Seungmin was 16 when he first pulled off a taper cut. 

Hyunjin was 14. 

His parents took a two week-long vacation, leaving their 'big boy' with grocery allowance and absolutely no clue on how to sustain himself for the days to come. 

Two weeks might not be a long time. In fact, for any other teenage boy, the fourteen days spent alone at home means freedom to do anything they envision. Hyunjin, however, relies on his parents' existence. Albeit always the center of teasing after revealing his mother cuts his hair for him and not the local barber, Hyunjin never thought of denying the act of service. He lived off other people's affection, afterall: always eager to hug his parents every time they're home in order to feel safe, to feel like the house he lives in isn't just a cold dark box. To Hyunjin, it was fourteen days of prison. 

He looked out the window of his bedroom, cheek pressed up on the window pane, staring intensely at the driveway while wondering if he can conjure his parents back. 

There was no Hogwarts letter in the mailbox two years ago though, and that's probably why no parents nor hugs came to Hyunjin even after seven days of wishing. 

On the eight day, things started to flip. Hyunjin no longer looked out the window, and started to busy himself in household chores. He learned to cook something besides rice, and finally cleaned his bedroom without prompt. And at one fine afternoon, with a Youtube video playing on the background, Hyunjin picked up a pair of scissors and comb to cut his own hair. 

Two weeks later, the Hwang couple came home to their son with a new haircut and a new personality. Hyunjin stood on the doorway with his feet firm on the wooden floor and arms on either side of his body to fight the urge to hug his parents home. 

\------

Seungmin threaded his fingers through Hyunjin's hair, detangling it. It was their standard procedure to assess their client's hair first before washing it to prepare for the actual cutting.

It was a matter of push and pull, not only when knots in the client's hair are too tangled to comb through, but also when deciding the haircut. If you ask Seungmin, it's the part he disliked the most. Clients are usually very bizzare in terms of negotiating, to the point they demand for something that isn't possible to pull off. It is not uncommon that the client's envisioned haircut didn't fit them, and Seungmin had to explain why all the while avoiding to lose a patron forever. 

Hyunjin was different, though. The boy was always willing to try new hairstyles, discussing actual haircut techniques with Seungmin instead of vaguely describing a haircut they saw on TV like other patrons. 

"So, is there any reason you came earlier than usual today?" Seungmin asked. 

Hyunjin sighed, "Tonight's our prom."

"Really? Ours isn't until a month after."

"Yeah. Our school has a penchant for being first in everything. Everything except listening to students, apparently."

"You're one of the kids in yellow uniform, aren't you? Everything has its price to pay, huh."

"Ugh. Don't remind me. I swear I can't wait to get out of high school."

Seungmin supressed a smile. Hyunjin is a literal baby, but has a habit of trying to convince everyone otherwise. "Sure. What cut would you like to try today?"

Hyunjin pondered for a moment, before suggesting a hairstyle he'd been eyeing on. Seungmin nodded, and proceeded to discuss modifications to the usual hairstyle in order to fit Hyunjin. They fall into the usual routine after that, Seungmin handling Hyunjin's hair with expertise and Hyunjin looking at his barber through the mirror, in awe on how a boy his age could cut hair so well. 

But it is a fact Hyunjin admits that even if Seungmin cuts fringes unevenly and butchers layers and fades, he'll come back and ask him to cut his hair again. 

It wasn't Hyunjin's type to go to a barber shop when he can cut his own hair. Only when his dominant hand was injured and his hair got butchered by his cousin Yeji did he go to the barber shop for the first time in his life. The shop itself was famous for its skilled barbers, making Hyunjin even more ashamed of his cousin's experiment on his hair. He thought he'd be scolded or worse, laughed at. Seungmin didn't look scary though, and a lot younger than he expected a barber to be. 

Hyunjin found himself coming back to the barber shop every two weeks. 

It's something in Seungmin's touch, he guesses, that makes Hyunjin feel like five years younger. Outside the walls of the barber shop, Hyunjin is often regarded as a closed off man. He had always rejected an extra hand all to prove that he can do it. But who was he proving himself to? 

Seungmin, probably. Hyunjin only knew how to cut his hair in a standard taper cut then, but learned haircutting techniques so he could catch up with him. He also learned how to take care of his hair, and how to, when times call for it, tangle it more in order to spend more time conversing with Seungmin. 

It was supposed to be a harmless admiration for a boy so responsible for his age, but it morphed into something more personal tugging at Hyunjin's heart every time Seungmin crossed his mind. 

Hyunjin couldn't say he's confident in his looks nor his personality. Beneath the cool aura were insecurities piling up to his height. But now, as Seungmin smiles at Hyunjin through the mirror as he fixes the boy's hair, Hyunjin is almost sure he stands a chance. 

Seungmin is almost sure he doesn't stand a chance on Hyunjin. 

The other boy was out of his league, often receiving more love confessions that Seungmin could count. It wasn't a surprise, seeing as Hyunjin has a face that could rival the actor Lee Minho. And it's not only his looks that surpasses Seungmin. Changbin and Minho sent Seungmin to cut Hyunjin's hair on his first visit because the pair thought that Hyunjin was a normal client, but after a month they found out that wasn't the case. The Hwang family is one of the richest families in the neighborhood who can take the barber shop down with one case file. When Minho found out, he treated Seungmin ice cream out of relief that Seungmin, though inexperienced, saved their business. 

There were times when Seungmin felt Hyunjin staring at him when he thought he couldn't see, but he passed it off as a figment of his imagination. It was as if it was a mirage of Seungmin's wishes rather than reality. 

This is one of those times, just as Seungmin was tidying the work space after finishing Hyunjin's haircut. Seungmin turned to Hyunjin, fighting the urge to stare back and instead opted to look at the other boy's styled hair. He can't engage in a staring contest with the other boy. Not now, when he can see the vivid yellow color of two dandelion boutonnieres peeking out of Hyunjin's crossbody bag, probably waiting to be given to Hyunjin's prom date. 

Seungmin wished when Cupid shoots his shot, he hits both. 

"There you go. You can pay at the cashier. I hope your prom goes well," Seungmin smiles, swallowing the lump on his throat when a mental image of Hyunjin dancing with another person popped in his head. 

Hyunjin visibly reddened, and Seungmin wondered if Hyunjin thought of his date. "Yeah. I hope the same for you. Actually..."

Seungmin shook his head. "Oh, no. Prom isn't my thing. I probably wouldn't go to our prom." 

It wasn't a complete lie. What use would it be to go to a dance and not have Hyunjin by his side? He'll only third wheel for Felix and Jeongin, and he's had enough of it from when his hyungs' respective romantic partners visit the shop. 

Hyunjin paled. "Right. Sorry."

"I'm sure you'll have fun, though. You've got a date, and a pretty neat haircut. I'm sure you'll impress them with it," said Seungmin, but the truth is he'd handle all the children costumers with Tonsurephobia if it meant he gets to wear the dandelion boutonniere tonight. 

But maybe Seungmin is just a fool wishing for something he didn't actively work for. 

As Seungmin stared at the other boy's slumped shoulders walking away from the shop, he wondered why the boy looked gloomier than when he entered. 

"Prom, huh? You must be jealous," Changbin teased, wiggling his eyebrows at Seungmin from where he sat on the sofa. 

Seungmin turned from where he was watching Hyunjin walk and rolled his eyes at his cousin. "Go away, Binnie-hyung."

"Don't mind him, Changbin. He's probably sulky because his prince didn't invite him to the dance," Minho smirked and then turned into Seungmin. "Disappointing, wasn't it?"

"You're saying that like your boyfriend invited you to his," Seungmin deadpanned. "Maybe his school said old men are prohibited." 

Minho's eyes narrowed. Raising a rolled magazine and then aiming it at Seungmin, he yelled, "Ya, Seungmin!"

"Okay, kids. Time to stop," Changbin stood up from his seat, holding Minho's arms to prevent him from hitting his younger cousin. Minho struggled, but knows that even though he's technically the owner of this shop, he wouldn't win against Changbin. 

Seungmin turned around again, the fading silhouette of Hyunjin in his mind until the last six hours of his shift.

The boy thinks about Hyunjin a lot more than he lets on, that's why when he sees a tall teenager who looks a lot like Hyuniin walking to their shop five minutes before closing time, he excuses it as a trick of the light. 

The wind chime rattled, however, followed by Hyunjin's word vomit. Seungmin ran out of excuses. 

"Seungmin, I know it's probably not the best time to ask you this and I'm really sorry about the hair, Jisung sprayed water on me, but I really like you since last year and I would really like to dance my feet off at prom but it wouldn't be half as magnificent as if I'm with you so would you please go to prom with me. No pressure, but please say yes," Hyunjin rambled, as if Seungmin will say no if he proposes too slow. 

Seungmin was stunned. It took a minute to even get a proper gist of what Hyunjin was saying, but when he did, he had to hold onto a surface to hold himself.

He blinked twice, wondering if Hyunjin would disappear. The boy didn't. 

Minho and Changbin, both spectators of Hyunjin's spontaneous confession, blocked Seungmin from Hyunjin's view. It seems like an attempt to intimidate Hyunjin, and it was close to not working considering both are smaller than Hyunjin in height, if not for their scary hyung aura.

By an inaudible cue, both grabbed Hyunjin's arms and wrestled him. 

"Hyunjin, you absolute fool. Why didn't you ask sooner?" Changbin said, making Hyunjin crouch down a little so he can headlock the younger. 

Hyunjin could only manage to choke out a primitive sound before Changbin continued, "Seungmin almost cried."

Seungmin's mouth opened in disbelief over his older cousin's accusations. It was because the corner was dusty, he wasn't gonna cry!

Minho held Hyunjin's arms back, his eyes glinting with playfulness. "Seungmin, you can punch him now."

Seungmin put his hand on his hips, completely baffled by the scene. And he's supposedly the youngest worker here.

Hyunjin struggled, wiggling his limbs as if it would loosen the tight hold Changbin and Minho have on him. He only wanted to dance with Seungmin, how did he end up wrestling with two older guys?

"Please," Hyunjin croaked out in desperation. "I just want to hold Seungmin's hand." 

The two holding Hyunjin captive looked at each other for a brief moment, before letting go of Hyunjin to laugh their heart out. Minho almost doubled over, if not for the sofa chair conveniently placed near him. 

"Fine," Changbin laughed, holding on to his stomach. "You can have Seungmin if he says yes."

Hyunjin then looked at Seungmin, with his once-pressed tuxedo wrinkled and face looking at Seungmin like he spins Hyunjin's planet in one finger, like Seungmin was about to decide if Hyunjin will spend life happily or be damned for the duration of it. 

"Seungmin," Hyunjin pleaded, his hairstyle fixed by Seungmin earlier already ruined. "Please date me."

One of the dandelion boutonnieres rested upon Hyunjin's hand, while the other one giving off the illusion of glow perched upon Hyunjin's black tuxedo. They looked as gorgeous and as delicate as the boy holding them. 

The silence made Hyunjin look up to him, and Seungmin paused for a moment. Had he not really noticed before, the way his own admiration reflected in other boy's eyes?

Seungmin smiled, uncaring. He reached out to Hyunjin and ruffled his hair, prom hairstyle be damned. "Let's start now, shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> hello!


End file.
